Talk:Jeweller/Guides
The structure of this page must be review in the Levels 60+ we say its for luberjack, miner or both but on top we say Miner/Lumberjack Guide(for easy jeweller) I think a text should remplace Miner/Lumberjack Guide(for easy jeweller) and say its way easier to lvl up jeweller with a miner and a lumberjack --El-Pino 00:28, 17 May 2007 (UTC) If You Have an EQ Sadida Farm gobball on top of the Amakna Castle, in the gobball breeding area. You can use 1 gobball wool, 1 gobball horn, and 1 white gobbly leather to 3 slot craft gobball amulets all the way to levels beyond 60. It is the cheapest method and will probably be the easiest way level. Beneficial for future magus For jewellers interested in becoming magi at lvl 65+, it can be beneficial to make gobball amulets gobball wool, 1 gobball horn, 1 white gobbly leather. Not only are these materials relatively easy to obtain, they level your jeweller quickly and can be shattered at any smithmagi workshop to yield a large number of ine intel and fo str runes that can be saved and later used to lvl a magus profession. :Better keep your gobball horns! ----Lirielle 07:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree with Lirielle on this one. Gob amu's might sound cheap, but jeweller is easy to level with non-drop stuff. Better keep gob horns for scrolling, and the leather and wool for profession like shoemaker or tailor. It still is easier to mine 1000 iron then to get 1000 white leather. I'm making Bandit amulets now... They take a bit more time, since you have to craft 3 small amu's first, but i think resource-wise it's the cheapest. 2 bronze, 1 copper, 1 ash, 1 walnut and 1 chestnut per craft. And if you level to sixty on the small amu's, you got a nice stock of the amu's at lev 60 to get a nice boost. Plus they sell for 90 at NPC, so mass crafting them and selling all but the perfect ones in a shop brings a long some drink money. ::Er... no, I don't think that's what Lirielle is saying. Keep your Gobball Horns for crafting, rather than sell them to someone who is trying to make scrolls. Personally, I'd prefer scrolls, so it's basically personal preference. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::Nope. I did mean to keep your horns for scrolling. IMHO it's a waste to use them for mass crafting. --Lirielle 12:20, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Did any1 ever though about making a Mos Kitano (1 Crab Eye, 1 Magical Cure, 1 Moskito wing and 1 Moskito brow), This is an 4 slot recipe and are ridiculously easy to obtain and with this should have no problems reaching the epic high levels of an jeweller Mos Kitano would be easy but seeing how Crab Eye is only a 7% drop it would be a pain to gather +6800 of them just to get Jeweller from 80 to 100. It's no use making those when you still get xp from 3-slot crafts since theres easier recipes than this one. ~Mabish -- (talk) 13:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nimbly rings to 60 and then gob amys to 80 are acsualy quie nice. If you sell the runes from gob amys and the scrolls from nimbly rings, you can get nearly free lv 80 jewler. If you like, keep the runes for lving magus. and NO, do NOT try crab eyes, they are never for sale and will make your life misirible. At lv 80 do whatever craft that is 5 slots is cheapest on your sever. On solar, without a miner or lumberjack, it will simply cost you 30mk. There is no way around it. Lvl 60+ Most Profitable Actualy,doing Rings of Satisfaction is a terrible idea if you`re looking for profit,they generate very few Ga Pa Runes (with few I mean not even a single one in like 100+ crafts...) and Satisfied Summoner's Ring isn`t great either (Not a single rune in 20 crafts). You`de better spending the resources on other itens,because doing Sats Rings you probably won`t get any runes and they`re hard to sell and cheap. Evilx (talk) 17:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :As with most such things it's rather server based. For instance on Shika you could easily sell off any Ga Pa Runes to certain players, although that's rather slowed down now due to the possible future restrictions. I personally raised Jeweller to 100 off of Rings of Satisfaction and, whilst I do admit it isn't the best producer of Ga Pas, I did make a nice profit off of the few I did make. Nothing major but a nice bit of kamas on the side. So I think it's justifiable leaving it as an alternative. Galrauch (talk) 19:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC)